This invention relates to a novel one step process for the preparation of certain cyanomethyl carboxylates. Many of the carboxylates prepared by the process of the present invention are known to have certain insecticidal/acaricidal activities and/or are intermediates for the preparation of other useful compounds (e.g., see European Patent Application No. 93,338 A). Known methods for preparation of compounds similar to those described in the present invention require several steps and/or the use of an unstable intermediate such as glycolonitrile (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,591). The process of the present invention is simple, efficient and a significant improvement over methods taught in the prior art.
The invention also relates to a method for inhibiting bacteria by contacting said bacteria or habitat thereof with certain carboxylates prepared by the process of the present invention.